To remember a dream
by XSHINNYX
Summary: Ever had a dream you swear was real that made you question reality ? Like waking up from falling or having a sword plunged in you chest and when you wake up feel the pain like your minds tricking you into thinking its real. what if it was real you just cant remember ?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I've got another new story I wanted to try let me know what you think enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer I own nothing Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments and all the characters.**

CPOV

Do you ever wake up from a dream and swear it was real? It's like when you dream your running away from something or someone you wake up feeling out of breathe and terrified or if you dream you get hurt you wake up and your skin tingles and even though you know none of it was real you second guess what is real?. My dreams where always the same I'm running in the darkness I can't see anything not one thing but I know I'm running. Then time feels like it stops its like when your under water and you have concept of time everything is still that when I feel it. An agonising pain shoot through my chest and I look down to see a glowing sword. All I can see is the handle with angel wings because the blade has gone through my heart. Then I wake up in a panic and a sweat feeling at my chest nope nothing is there except my birthmark. People tell me I was kissed by and angel as it look like a pair of angel wings. "Clary! Simons here". I get up and go down stairs to find my best friend Simon in the kitchen with my mum. "Good afternoon Clary glad to see your ok" he smirked at me. "All you morning people are so annoying it's a Saturday I am allowed to sleep in" I said pouring myself a cup of black coffee like my soul . "Clary it 2 o clock" my mum laughed at me.

Once I had finished my coffee I went upstairs had a quick shower and got some clean clothes on. " Why do you wear so much leather?" Simon asked. I looked down to see I was wearing black boots leather leggings a grey t shirt and a black leather jacket. " I always feel comfortable like this like I could save the world and protect everything " flashed of the sword from my dream shot into my head images of people with blurred faces and I felt dizzy. My knees gave out from under me and next thing I know im staring up at Simons face. " Clary are you ok ?" I nodded and tried to stand up. " You sure you want to go out tonight we can stay in" I shook my head and made my way down stairs. "Bye mum we are going out". Tonight was band night at pandemonium and Simon was playing.

Spov-

I couldn't concentrate on the road driving to the club. All I could think of Clarys as she dropped to the floor. I wish I could tell her everything to keep her safe but I know she is safe this way.

CPOV-

The club was packed full of people and the music was blasting from the front doors. Me and Simon when in the back way passed the very long que of people who would probably never make it in the club. We made out way inside to see the rest of Rock solid panda. "Im going get a drink si let you guys set up ill be at the front" I smirked at him I was there number one fan maybe their only fan. I walked over to the bar to see Bat behind it. "Hey there Clary the usual?" I nodded and he passed me bourbon neat. "Not the normal drink for a pretty little thing like yourself" I turned to see a guy with eyes so dark they were almost black and hair white as snow but I felt there was nothing pure about him. "Bit sexist don't you think?" I said every muscle in my body was telling me to run id never met this person before but the feeling of danger felt familiar. He laugh and turned to me "Didn't mean to offend you its nice to see someone who has good taste, I'm Sebastian nice to meet you " he shook my hand and my head felt like it was going to explode I stumbled from the bar stool and ran towards the stage door.

Things where going dark fast images of the glowing sword flashed in my head with new imaged of a church like building , cat eyes and gold so much gold. "SIMON!" I shouted but it was to late the darkness consumed me I had passed out and all I remember feeling was warm strong arms catching me and Everything was gold.

SPOV-

I was tuning my guitar ready to go on stages when I heard someone shouting my name "SIMON!". It was Clary. I ran around the corner to the stage door to see a familiar blonde holding Clary stroking the red hair out of her face. He looked up at me with relief and anger in his eyes. "Simon, nice to see you alive". I gulped this was not good. "Jace"

 **Hi guys hope you enjoyed the story! Please let me know what you think so I can improve the story thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys I've done this chapter a little different Its all Jace and his flashback of what happened which is pretty much the chapter because I didn't want to leave any details out hope you like it.**_

 _ **Disclaimer I don't own anything Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments and all the characters!**_

JPOV-

"Jace Lightwood get your ass up its 2 o'clock and Alec needs a training partner!". God Izzy could wake the whole institute up with that load mouth of hers. It's weird I don't normally stay in this late I guess I got used to it when she use to be her. Stop it Jace she's gone you need to move on. Walking downstairs to the training room to see Alec had already started practising with his bow and arrow. "Good off you to join us Jace" he smirked at me as he hit the target without looking at it. God Magnus is giving him way to much confidence. "Oh dear Alec don't you wonder why I'm so attractive I have a lot of beauty sleep' I winked at him. He scoffed and got back to training. I walked over to the weapons wall and got my seraph blade and right next to it was a dent where a dagger had got stuck after Clary had thrown it on her first day of training. I smirked to myself as I ran my fingers down the hole in the wood. I never used to be this human I used to be a right cocky ass a womanizer but Clary soon knocked that out of me.

"it's hard to believe it has been a year since she has been gone". Alec put his hand on my shoulder. I nodded it was a year ago since valentine the most disgusting shadowhunter that has ever walked this earth took Clary from me forever.

 _ ***Flashback***_

"So Valentine was spotted in central park and was seen with his son Sebastian the object is to obtain them not kill them so Clave can bring them to justice but if necessary we have authority from the inquisitor to kill them on spot" Alec said. He was the lead on this man hunt since dating Magnus he got suck confidence in himself I took a step back and let him lead this mission.

I was getting my gear on when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me and I couldn't help but smile. "Why red can't you not keep your hands off me for five minutes" I turn around to see my red headed angel. "Don't flatter yourself goldy ". I bent down and placed my lips on hers. Every time I kissed her it felt electric I could kiss her all day. "Wow now that was a kiss" she said her beautiful face flush. I pushed her hair behind her ear. "you always hide you face"I said. She giggled and placed her arms around my neck. "We cant all be as handsome as you Jace". I smiled " you really have no idea how beautiful you are do you Clary". She blushed and turned away. "Don't worry red ill make sure to remind you everyday for the rest of my life how beautiful you are and one day you will believe me". She smiled and placed a kiss on my lips. "Come on we better go I don't think valentine will wait for us to get there". How wrong she was.

As we arrive at central park we all split up into groups and went all around the perimeter of the park. Me and Clary where walking through some trees and everything was quite. "Jace I don't like this it's to quite there should be some noise birds, people something". I agreed there was no noise. We carried on walked when out of now where someone jumped out from behind a tree blade in hand, Sebastian. I drew my blade out and called out "Ithruiel!". Sabastian crashed his sword into mine and I pushed him off and he stood there with a smirk on his face. " Well hello there Jace long time no speak I was starting to think you where avoiding me after all we are brothers". I was disgusted at the thought of possible being related to him. "im not your brother I never was you are demon and I will kill you!" he smiled I could see the rage in his eyes and that when I heard his voice. "Sebastian is that anyway of treating family?". Sebastian's face dropped and he put his blade in his belt. "Jonathan" he smiled and looked over to Clary and his face dropped. "Clarissa" he said through gritted teeth. He had never liked Clary, she had told me he blames her for her mother leaving him and Jonathan and that he was just waiting to get rid of her. " I knew you two would be the lead party on hunting me down that's why I made it so terribly where me and your brother where". He smiled walking up to one of the pavilions. "Us shadowhunter where made to be better than any other race, we were born to lead to be kings".

He got to the top of the Pavilion and Sebastian followed him and stopped at the top and looked down at me an Clary. "Shadowhunters where born to protect not do as they please and turn the world to dust!" Clary spat. He turned to her when he looked at Clary he looked at her in a way like she wasn't a person she was the worst thing the earth could have spat out. "Clarissa I suggest you watch your tongue I am your farther after all!" she scoffed. "Your poison you're not my farther Luke is your just DNA which I wish I didn't have". He was starting to get angry with Clary as much as I loved her she had a knack for getting herself in trouble with her mouth. " Don't you dare speak of that filthy mutt he should have died when I sent that pack after him your mother would have come running back to me eventually she always did. Clary drew her seraph blade out and was really angry she was standing right next to me I could see her shaking. "Don't you dare speak of my mother you have no right you bastard!". He smirked and took a step down. "I have every right she is and always will be mine child".

Clary ran towards valentine Seraph blade in hand an shouted "Raziel" Valentine pulled out the mortal sword from his belt and they began to spar. Things when in slow motion had the both clashed their swords together. I tried to run over to help Clary but Sebastian blocked me. "I will kill you Jace whatever you call yourself , it's funny how you pick and choose what family you belong to" I swung my sword at him and he blocked my attack. I turned to see Clary shout something at Valentine and his face was red and he plunged the Mortal sword down straight through Clarys chest. Both me and Sebastian dropped out swords and ran over to Clary. Things were going in slow motion as I got to Clary and dropped to the floor and pulled her on to my knees. I could see Sebastian had pulled Valentine away and was pushing him screaming what had he done.

"Jace?". Clary choked blood trailing down her mouth. "Its ok Clary I'm here" I was shaking as I got my Stele to draw a healing rune on her chest blood was everywhere he got her straight in the heart. I kissed her lips and tasted blood tears streaming down my eyes but that's when I noticed. The rune wasn't working what the hell!. "Its ok Jace, the runes won't work" I didn't understand until I saw black swirling the red. Demon blood, Shit! "It's going to be ok Clary I'll get you out of here!" she smiled at me and stoked my face "I love you so much Jace Lightwood you will forever have my heart but if I am to die i need you to remember me as I was not how I am". I was confused what did she mean. "Clary I don't understand?" she smiled and began to fade away. "CLARY!" I tried grabbing her but she was becoming transparent I could see the grass through her. "Remember I will always love you" and she was gone.

 _ ***End of Flashback***_

"It's still doesn't feel right without her" Alec said. I remember when Alec hated Clary but they became really close like brother and sister which made me really happy. Alec was really there for me when Clary had died I fell into a deep spiral trying to figure out what happened why she faded away like that. The silent brothers think it was a run she created like a portal but different so I didn't have to watch her die. "Demon spotted at Pandemonium come on guys" Isabelle came rushing in. "ok Iz let me just get my gear on. She nodded and left the training room. Pandemonium hadn't changed a bit. I haven't been her in a while it looked like tonight was band night. We always used to come here to see Simon's band but he disappeared after clary died. "Spread out ill check the bar , Izzy check the stage area , Jace stay here and keep an eye out". I nodded and they took off. Demons where easy to spot if you know what you're looking for.

I began to scan the crowd and I saw a flash of red making its way through the crowd. Its crazy every time I see someone with red hair it makes me think Clary will come run up and it would be like nothing had happened. I made my way through the crowd near the stage door and saw the same red head. She stopped running and stood at the big metal doors and screamed "Simon!" and fell to the floor. I felt sick my head felt dizzy if I knew anyone's voice whether I was blind folded and heard it I knew it anywhere Clary. I ran over to the door and fell to me knees. It felt like Deja vu from a year ago and pulled the red head onto my knees. I couldn't breathe it was Clary my Clary. She was alive but how I saw her get stabbed in the heart? I heard someone run out from the stage and I looked up. It was Simon I looked at him with relief and anger. "Simon, nice to see you alive" I said. He nodded and said "Jace". I looked back down at Clary and pushed her fire red hair behind her ear and kissed her head.

 **Sooooooo what do you guys think I'm open to all criticism to make the story amazing! Till next time**


End file.
